


重逢于故乡

by liliamt



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt
Summary: 妖灵族的药水让他做了一个梦
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 3





	重逢于故乡

光奥 奥没怎么出现

后来他们一起去打猎，空气冷冽而洁净，吸进喉咙里总能催生出一种莫名的甜味。光之战士带上了两日需要的口粮，奥尔什方则轻装上阵，他罕见地没有穿那身光之战士熟悉的锁子甲，在从皇都到西部高地的这段路上，奥尔什方高兴地向他说起了自己童年曾经和父亲及兄弟打猎的经历，那时是在还未被冰雪和战火吞没的东部高地，三月晴朗的午后，他因为疲惫躺在长着半人高的鲜花地上打盹，头顶有巨大的鸟飞过，不，也许是龙吧，奥尔什方笑着说。

那次打猎收获颇丰，弟弟得到了一直想要的用洛夫坦山羊的角制成的笛子，阿图雷瓦尔的陆行鸟后面挂满了小型猎物，他什么也没猎到却依然很开心，那晚回到家中，父亲为了不让他感到失望，送给他一个小巧的锡兵，雕刻得栩栩如生，士兵紧握着的剑被磨得十分锋利。

他说这话时呛进西高强劲的风雪，弯下身子咳嗽着，脸颊因为急促的呼吸变红，光之战士扬起头观察四周的情况。不远处就是交汇河，用不了多久就能抵达戈尔加涅牧草地，如果运气好的好的话还能遇到在此停歇的旅行商人，借着他们的火取取暖。

最近再也见不到异端者了，奥尔什方说道。

风开始变得狂躁，他要努力去分辨奥尔什方的声音。

那是因为伊修加德的人们和你……他突然哽住，心底有什么在阻止他讲这句话说出来，他没有想出这种不协调的感觉来自哪里。在他发呆的时候奥尔什方在喊他，原来他们已经走到了牧草地的旧址。

他们的运气不错，木屋内的壁炉有一堆还未完全燃尽的柴火，将陆行鸟安顿在鸟棚后，光之战士和奥尔什方围着火坐了下来，光之战士拿出随身携带的肉干和燕麦饼，就着还未熄灭的火吃了起来。库尔札斯的天气总是变化得很快，现在已经下起大雪，呼啸的风声和雪片不时从那扇怎么也关不紧的木门外飞进来。

还是不习惯这样的雪天？奥尔什方伸展双腿，让自己靠在一旁的草垛上。

不是，他打捞话语，雪这么大我们恐怕要被困在这里一整晚了。

那不是挺好的吗，仿佛完全没被糟糕的天气影响，奥尔什方露出笑容，能和挚友没有任何负担地聊天那多好啊。

被奥尔什方感染他也笑了起来，好幸福，光之战士想，没有战争没有蛮神，只有他和奥尔什方，在被暴风雪包围的木屋中，能尽情地聊天。

灵灾之前奥尔什方的故乡是什么样呢，他想起奥尔什方讲的打猎的故事。

灵灾那一天我正要去巨龙首任职，奥尔什方闭上眼睛，沉浸在遥远的回忆里。晚上士兵们为送别唱着歌的时候，东边的天空突然变得血红，像是森林起了火。第二天在商道上行军时，就变成了阴天，那时和我们同行的商人说这是大雪的预兆，可那时才是星五月啊。果然抵达巨龙首的当晚就开始下雪，大家从没见过那样大的雪，开始很新奇，可是雪一直下了一个月。

奥尔什方停住了，他茫然地看着光之战士，挚友恐怕不知道那年发生了什么事，父亲写信来说埃马内兰感染了伤寒，因为那场大雪，城里死了许多人。我每天都在为小弟祈祷，每当想赶回家时却发现巨龙首同样有一群人依赖着我。

所幸埃马内兰痊愈了，但巨龙首周边的村子仍然死了许多人，我好像什么也赶不上……他发出长长地叹息。风雪突然开始变得小了起来，刚才令人心悸的风声此刻消失不见，只有屋内柴火燃烧的噼啪声。

不，他好想告诉奥尔什方，你从没错过任何事，但那到底是什么事，奥尔什方赶上了什么，他觉得那是件非常重要的事，但他不想破坏这次来之不易的出行。

啊，雪是不是停了，奥尔什方像是突然醒了过来，他站起身，并催促光之战士和他一起走到门外。快看挚友，是钻石星尘……钻石雪啊。

不知何时放晴的西部高地的空中漂浮着不同于刚才大雪的细小雪片，在阳光下发射着明亮的光点。奥尔什方在他身后轻轻推了他一把，快走吧挚友，不能错过这样的天气啊，他的声音和过去满含温柔的感觉不同，像是叹息又像是满足。

他茫然地坐起身，肩膀上仍然残留着奥尔什方手掌刚才的重量，奥尔什方将手搁在他的肩膀处，轻轻使力。走出牧草地的木屋后，不再是西部高地的大雪，洒在他脸上的是柔和温暖的日光，耳朵被身边晃动的草叶蹭到，一阵风将花瓣扬起，他不禁伸手抓住其中的几瓣。

终于醒了！

暗之战士回过头，活泼的仙子族从树上飞到他的身边，围着他叽叽喳喳地问他那个梦的含义。

他一瞬间全部想起来了，因为仙子族饱受噩梦的影响，不得不喊他出面讨伐在梦境中流窜的怪物，仙子族交给他的小瓶中装着无色的液体，他拧开瓶盖毫不犹豫地饮尽，入口只尝到了甘甜，后来那味道慢慢在他的舌头上弥漫开，变成他尝过的所有味道里都没有一种独特的气味，当光之战士还想喝的时候，瓶子已经空了。

喝得真快，他听到仙子们咯咯笑着，绕着他翩然飞舞。暗之战士睡眠总是浅且无梦，在喝下药水后，把双手交叠在脑后，没过多久就在草坪上陷入了沉沉的睡眠。

在第一世界辗转的日子里，将所有人都溶解再重新显出形状的白色日光下，他短暂的睡眠被发生在无光之地的回忆填满，在没有夜晚的世界里，他依靠不甚清晰的回忆里的夜晚入睡。它们更沉更冷，在清晨太阳欲升未升的时刻沾满露水，他在梦里将嘴唇紧贴在那阴影下的树叶上，品尝到来自过去的苦涩。

他总是把离别记得很清楚，因为那是不会延伸到未来的事物。敏菲利亚在乌尔达哈地下向他告别，她突然定定站在他身后，用奇妙的姿势仰头看着昏暗的穹顶。她告诉他，自己听到了海德林的呼唤，他那时因为药效头昏脑胀，没有来得及拽住她的手，强硬地将她从那昏暗的地下带走成了他后悔至今的事。

有时他会觉得自己总是记得太清晰是一种折磨，那些梦让他在第一世界会猛然惊醒，怅然若失地摸索着前方的虚空。随着刚才那场梦而来的是他最后见到奥尔什方的事，大脑好像在这件事上失去了逃避的功能，那天黄昏沙里贝尔的火焰点着了他铠甲露出的下缘，男人的火焰把教皇厅的石砖烤得焦黑，他将吸入高热的空气所带来的窒息感记得尤为清晰。奥尔什方始终在他的身后，坚定而温和的视线一直落在他的后背上。

前一天他回到伊修加德，城里到处燃着火，在士兵中他一眼就看到了奥尔什方，显然对方也因为他和伊塞勒同行而感到惊异。但奥尔什方很快压下了这种情绪，平息异端者后，他将光之战士拉到一边，士兵们正忙着救助瑟瑟发抖的平民，没有人会注意到他们。奥尔什方的脸颊上蹭满了灰烬，发尾还有点烧焦的地方，他突然感觉到长期旅行造成的疲累全部都涌了上来，他摇摇晃晃地放任自己靠在奥尔什方的胸膛上，铠甲冰冷，靠近还能闻到火把燃尽后的刺鼻气味，但却坚实有力，奥尔什方的双手将他紧紧圈在这一片小小的空间里，沉默的拥抱满足了他对分别后产生的全部空洞。

始终在他的身后的奥尔什方却在那道闪光后站在了他的身前，在所有人都失神的一瞬间，闪耀的长剑劈开雪后黄昏混沌朦胧的空气，直直撞在独角兽盾上。紧接着血从奥尔什方的嘴角渗出来，少但是致命，魔法大剑造成的伤口边缘没有一丝血迹，只有那面破损的盾牌沉默着，他慌张地握住奥尔什方的肩膀，让他保持靠在自己身上的姿势，减少伤口带来的疼痛，奥尔什方浅浅吸着气，他的胸膛剧烈起伏着，却无法输送更多的空气。

冰天宫的空气稀薄且寒冷，该死的，我要把你带到南方去，这里太冷了，光之战士看着他渐渐黯淡下去的眼睛，他好想伸出手去拢住那对微弱的光，好让它们慢点熄灭。他用空着的那只手去寻找奥尔什方垂在身侧的手掌，想要把他的全部都圈在自己的范围里，即使隔着铠甲，他依然感觉到奥尔什方在发抖，用上了全身剩余的力气，他几乎抓不住他的手，接着奥尔什方吐出那句对他来说就像是诅咒的话。

他发现自己什么话也说不出来，天空凝固成奇怪的颜色，他的影子被投在奥尔什方身上，奥尔什方沉睡在那一小片阴影里，面容安静，不是特别难过也没有欣喜的影子，没有他熟悉的样子。

接着他看着那艘魔航船离开，等到他人拉开他和奥尔什方，他才发觉有血顺着嘴唇滴个不停，不知何时咬破了嘴唇，他伸手去揩，才看到手指上粘着奥尔什方的血，早已变冷变硬，在他的皮肤上变成质地更冷的一种东西。他用力搓着手指，那血迹却异常顽固，像皮肤上的胎记。

身后有人在喊他，声音疲惫，他回头看到艾默里克的脸，他的脸上有数条擦伤，被龙骑士搀扶着，那表情好像在道歉，如果没有搁在他身上的那条手臂，他毫不怀疑艾默里克会倒下去。

所有人都在看着他，等着他说点什么，他用余光扫到阿尔菲诺，他看起来吓坏了，却拼命忍耐住。他想到最伤心的或许不是他，而是那个在福尔唐府等着他们的老人，还有基础层忍饥挨饿的人，他们还没有蜡烛来捱过伊修加德的严寒。

回忆到此结束，他扶住因为噩梦和记忆变得疼痛不已的头，一向无忧无虑的仙子们也安静下来，悬停在他身侧。暗之战士摸到陆行鸟笛，盾牌太硬太沉，奥尔什方留给他的东西能带走的寥寥，只有陆行鸟笛一直戴在身上，它轻便小巧，被长期握在手里，边缘光滑，也许是总不离身的它，他才做了那个让他分不清是幻觉还是现实的梦。

奥尔什方在审判结束后将笛子送给他，轻轻放在唇边吹响时，拍打着翅膀的黑色陆行鸟便出现在他身边，温顺地向他低下头，奥尔什方微笑着抚摸它泛着光泽的羽毛，这只鸟很高傲，虽然是我亲手养大的，却有无法被驯服的部分，我一开始很害怕它会对挚友亮出爪子，他看向鸟儿的眼神像对待自己的孩子。

我会让它喜欢我的，他谨慎地说，却仍不敢靠近。

骑上它试试吧，奥尔什方鼓励他。

骄傲的鸟儿向他展现了友好，库尔札斯上空寒冷的空气扑面而来，他松开抱着鸟儿脖颈的手，张开双臂迎接那阵强力的寒风，伊修加德的尖顶建筑缩成一个个小点，他一直向上飞着，直到感觉衣服的每个缝隙都充满冰雪的味道。

降落时奥尔什方目不转睛地看着他，那双蓝色的眼睛比他刚才无限接近的天空更加诱惑他跌落进去，在奥尔什方出声喊出那个名字前他用自己的嘴唇描绘出了音节的形状。

伊尔美格在第一世界的版图上和曾经的伊修加德十分接近，平原都被一座高耸入云的山峰劈开，只是伊尔美格吹来的风更加温暖湿润，伊修加德只有终年化不开积雪。他曾经在身镜湖底看到沉没的宫殿，被水生植物缠绕的墙壁上隐约能分辨出过去的辉煌涂抹上的颜料。但这四季如春的平原终究不是他应该回去的地方，在这里他找不到一丝一毫与记忆里重合的景物，坚硬的笛子硌着他的手心，他突然想吹响笛子，那只黑色的大鸟无论何时都会出现在他面前，不需要梦境，便能和回忆重逢，这是他唯一能抓住的现实。


End file.
